fairytail_germanfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Folge 1
Der Schweif der Fee ist die erste Folge der Anime-Adaptation der Manga-Serie Fairy Tail. Ihre japanische Erstausstrahlung fand am 12. Oktober 2009 statt. Kurze Zusammenfassung Lange Zusammenfassung In der Hafenstadt Hargeon, an der Hargeon Station befinden sich ein junger Magier mit pinkfarbenem Haar, Natsu Dragneel, und seine sprechende, blaue Katze Happy. Sie versuchen aus dem Zug herauszukommen, was sich als schwierig gestaltet, da Natsu schwer reisekrank geworden ist. Die beiden suchen nach einem gewissen „Salamander“. Als Happy den Zug bereits verlassen hat kommt es zu der unglücklichen Situation, dass Natsu sich noch, unter seiner Reisekrankheit leidend, im Zug befindet und der Zug schließlich weiterfährt. An einem gänzlich anderen Ort in Hargeon ist ein blondes Mädchen, Lucy Heartfilia, auf der Suche nach einem Magieladen. Als sie schließlich einen auffinden kann ist sie geschockt, dass es in der ganzen Stadt scheinbar auch nur diesen einen gibt. Der Ladenbesitzer versucht ihr ColorS-Magie zu verkaufen, doch Lucy sucht eher nach Gate-Schlüsseln. Als sie den Laden gerade wieder verlassen will entdeckt sie doch noch einen, den Schlüssel des kleinen Hundes, Nikora. Sie will ihn kaufen und der Normalpreis beträgt 20.000 Juwelen. Mit ihrem weiblichen Charme versucht sie den Preis zu senken, doch würde höchstens 1000 Juwelen Rabatt bekommen, nachdem sie dieses Angebot bekommt fragt sie sich selbst ob ihr „Sex-Appeal“ wirklich nur 1000 Juwelen wert ist. Währenddessen bildet sich weiter hinten eine größere Menge an Frauen um Jemanden. Die Person um die sie sich ringen ist der sogenannte Salamander. Lucy rennt ebenfalls dorthin. Durch das Gebrüll der Mädchen: „Salamander!“, kommen Natsu und Happy der Gruppe ebenfalls immer näher. Sie hoffen Igneel dort anzutreffen. Jede Frau in der Menge scheint begeistert von „Salamander“ zu sein, auch Lucy. Als Natsu jedoch in den Kreis tritt um nach Igneel zu schauen, ist er enttäuscht dass es irgendjemand anderes ist und Lucy ist nicht mehr begeistert. Er verlässt enttäuscht wieder den Kreis und eine Gruppe von verliebten Mädchen schlagen ihn und meinen er solle netter zu „Salamander“ sein. Eben erwähnter will Natsu ein Autogramm schenken, welches er jedoch gar nicht will. Dann fliegt „Salamander“ mit Hilfe seiner Magie weg und lädt noch alle zu seiner Feier auf dem Boot am Abend ein. Als Dank dafür das Natsu den Bann gebrochen hat, lädt sie ihn und Happy zum Essen ein. Es war ein Liebesspruch der die Mädchen verzaubert hat. Lucy erzählt Natsu das sie auch eine Magierin ist und gerne in einer richtigen Gilde wäre. Gilden sind Orte wo man Aufträge entgegennehmen und Informationen austauschen kann. Sie findet dass man erst ein richtiger Magier ist wenn man in einer Gilde ist. Als sie dann merkt dass sie als einzige redet, fragt sie Natsu wonach er eigentlich sucht. Natsu erklärt ihr darauf dass er nach Igneel sucht, den Salamander, jedoch sieht er nicht aus wie dieser Salamander. Igneel ist nämlich ein Drache. Lucy ist geschockt als sie das hört. Drachen sind nämlich, selbst in der Welt der Magie, sehr selten anzutreffen. Außerdem macht sie den Beiden klar dass ein Drache niemals in der Stadtmitte sein würde, sehr zum Schock des Jungen und der Katze. Sie bezahlt und verlässt das Restaurant, doch als sie sich umdreht findet sie Natsu und Happy kniend und dankend auf dem Boden wieder. Da jenes ihr peinlich ist bittet sie die Beiden sich aufzurichten, bevor sie geht. Lucy sitzt im Park und liest, auf einer Bank, den Sorcerer mit Artikeln über Fairy Tail und sieht Fotos von Mirajane, bei denen sie sich nur fragt wie sie ein Mitglied von Fairy Tail werden könnte. Plötzlich springt „Salamander“ aus den Büschen und meint er sei ein Mitglied von Fairy Tail und möchte Lucy persönlich zum Fest einladen. Dann verspricht er ihr noch das, wenn sie zu seiner Feier kommt, er ein Wort mit dem Gildenmeister reden wird, ob sie nicht beitreten kann. Daraufhin ist sie glücklich und willigt ein zu kommen. Am Abend sehen Natsu und Happy dabei zu wie „Salamanders“ Schiff wegfährt und hören wie 2 Mädchen darüber reden das er wohl ein Mitglied von Fairy Tail sein soll. Das macht Natsu wütend und er entscheidet sich dafür, trotz Reisekrankheit, auf die Party zu gehen. Währenddessen sitzt Lucy mit „Salamander“ auf dem Schiff und er bietet ihr gerade etwas zu trinken an, als Lucy einen Zauber wahrnimmt, Schlafmagie. Als sie ihn darauf anspricht holt er all seine Männer mit den schlafenden Frauen zu sich. Er bezeichnet die Frauen als seine Ware und Lucy greift nach ihren Schlüsseln, die ihr jedoch gleich darauf von „Salamander“ entwendet und ins Meer geworfen werden. Sie verliert den Glauben in Fairy Tail, das sie wirklich so einen schrecklichen Magier haben. Dann stürzt Natsu durch das Dach ins Bott hinein und Happy fliegt mit Lucy davon. „Salamander“ versucht die blaue Katze aufzuhalten, indem er sie mit seiner Magie attackiert, doch Happy weicht gekonnt aus. Doch dann geht seine Magie zu Ende und seine Flügel verschwinden, weswegen sie ins Meer fallen. In der Zeit wird Natsu von „Salamanders“ Gefolgsleuten geschlagen. Lucy, die ihre Schlüssel im Meer fand, ruft dann Aquarius, einen ihrer stärksten Geister aus. Sie erklärt das sie eine Stellargeistmagierin ist, mit ihrer Fähigkeit kann sie Geister aus einer anderen Dimension rufen. Sie sagt Aquarius sie solle das Schiff an die Küste spülen, doch Aquarius meint nur das wenn Luc das nächste Mal die Schlüssel verliert sie sie töten wird. Dann füllt sie ihre Urne mit Wasser und schießt, zielt dabei jedoch auf Lucy und sie + Katze werden in die Welle mit eingebunden die das Schiff an Land spült. Dann meint sie noch dass sie die nächste Woche nicht gerufen werden möchte, weil sie Urlaub mit ihrem Freund macht. Als sie dann wieder an Land sind, und das Schiff zerstört, ist Natsu auch nicht mehr reisekrank, dafür aber sauer. Natsu entpuppt sich als Magier von Fairy Tail und sie sollen es nicht wagen Fairy Tail so in den Dreck zu ziehen. Einer von „Salamanders“ Kameraden nennt ihn dann Bora und so entpuppt sich ebenfalls „Salamander“ als Bora die Berühmtheit. Dann wendet Natsu sein Gebrüll des Feuerdrachen an und sie finden heraus dass er der wahre Salamander von Fairy Tail ist. Happy erklärt dann noch das diese Magie eine antike Magie ist die früher benutzt wurde um gegen Drachen kämpfen zu können. Als Natsu dann noch seine Feuerdrachen Eisenfaust benutzt um Bora wegzuschleudern ist ein Teil der Stadt zerstört. Als die Wächter dann kommen verschwindet er und nimmt Lucy mit. Als sie verwundert schaut erklärt er ihr dass sie doch Mitglied werden wollte, also soll sie mitkommen. Figuren #Happy #Natsu Dragneel #Lucy Heartfilia #Ladenbesitzer #Bora #Aquarius Kämpfe und Ereignisse Magie und Fähigkeiten Unterschiede zwischen Manga und Anime